


Tentacular Temptations

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Master/Servant, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector soon finds out that pledging his loyalty to Black Mist has unexpected consequences... And that it's quite enjoyable too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentacular Temptations

"I don't need anyone." Vector mumbled as he exited the portal that brought him to Earth.

But it's not like he had a say in the matter: Don Thousand didn't exactly like when he contested his commands. So he had little choice but to go and find the elusive Black Mist.

Vector touched ground in a deserted alley and smiled. For the very first time, he didn't need to change into his uniform - in fact, he couldn't even if I wanted to, since he had burnt it as soon as he was done with his little impersonating mission.

So it's with a satisfied smirk that he started roaming the Streets with the black outfit he always had when he took his human form.

Finding the rogue Number had been easy. Offering himself as his servant was harder.

“Oh, really? You place yourself under my control?” Black Mist asked to the kneeling Vector.

“I do.” The Barian replied simply.

“Then you will have to prove it.” The energy being stated matter-of-factly.

Vector did not exactly like the sound of that. But before he could do or say anything, his wrists became entangled by his new master’s tentacles.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

Number 96 chuckled as he got a little closer to his servant. A mischievous smile was playing on his lips.

“From the moment you entered my lair, I wanted to do this.”

Another appendage wrapped itself around Vector’s waist as Black Mist stole a kiss from him.

The prankster had never been kissed before, so he couldn’t know for sure, but contact with the energy being was somewhat more… sparkly.

Vector was abruptly shaken out of his reflections when one of his master’s tentacles slid into his clothes, caressed his left hip, then going down… At the same time, he felt his pants and underwear fall to the ground, even though both of Black Mist’s hands were busy holding his face up. Are these tentacle articulate enough to untie belts and pants? The prankster wondered before calling himself an idiot for focusing on that instead of ways to free himself.

The Barian felt himself blushing as his body was shamelessly explored by the soft tentacles.

“Oh, are you shy?” The mischievous Number whispered.

“I was not expecting this to be part of our agreement.” Vector replied with as much spite as he could muster.

But all his defiance shattered when one of the appendages found an even more intrusive way to analyze him. The slick tentacle pressed against its victim’s lower body, pushing insistently to make its way inside him… and finally succeeding.

Vector half-collapsed in Number 96’s arms. The energy being raised his chin to look at the flustered, helpless, increasingly aroused face of his servant.

“Does it feel good for you?” Black Mist asked with unexpected softness. “Because it sure does for me.”

The prankster nodded and moaned as a second tentacle forced its way inside him, stretching him like he didn’t think was possible. Then the third one made him squirm and pant against Black Mist’s shoulder.

“You’re a big boy, you can take another one, right?” The mischievous Number taunted.

Vector tried to cast him a menacing warning look. It was more of a feverish, terrified yet lustful stare that owed him a passionate kiss and a fourth insistent appendage pressing hard against his very full entrance.

“Please don’t…” He moaned, even though he was moving his bottom towards the invader, as if to help it get in.

“I’ll do something nice to you if you can take the fourth.” Number 96 promised as he pushed harder and slammed his hand against Vector’s mouth to muffle the shriek of pain that escaped his lips as he was forced to accommodate four tentacles.

Oh, it hurt. But it felt so damn good, too.

With his free hand, Black Mist wiped the small tears that he had brought to his partner’s eyes and smiled at him.

“I knew you could do it. Now, time for your reward.”

The energy being raised Vector higher, just enough so the prankster would be afraid of falling down.

“You can put your legs on my shoulders for support.”

The Barian took that advice, wrapping his limbs around his partner and bringing him closer to the other intimate area of his body that had been neglected so far. It had apparently been Black Mist’s plan all along, judging by the enthusiasm with which he took care of his partner’s hardened member. Vector was moving his pelvis accordingly, making the tentacles inside him go even deeper as he felt the climax approaching. It must have shown on his face because Black Mist gave him an encouraging nod.

Vector let the yet unknown pleasure build up in his whole body, unsure of what would happen, but willing to let it take over.

A wave of pleasure struck him and for a blissful moment, time seemed to stop as every cell of his body was full with satisfaction.

Vector's body went limp from the overwhelming sensation. Black Mist picked him up, release his intimate hold on him and carried his partner to the back room of his office. He placed the orange-haired boy on the large couch, and after a moment of pondering, laid down next to him. His master plan could wait a few more hours.


End file.
